


The Fraying of My Dress

by tomato_greens



Series: Listen, Listen - music ficlets [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 13:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomato_greens/pseuds/tomato_greens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 1962, and Raven's got feminine mystique.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fraying of My Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Written while listening to [Witch](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VHW-bHJ8RbU) by The Bird and the Bee.
> 
> I can't handle incest (even fake incest) so my headcanon is a bit of, uh, reinterpretation? Also, hi there second-wave feminism.

In 1962, Raven knows very few things as well as she knows the intricately blurry landscape of self-disgust. It's not like she hates herself all the time, because hatred, she has learned, for all that Erik tries, isn't self-sustaining; it weakens and corrupts, even itself. She can forget about it for whole hours at a time, offer herself and the fragrant promises of her blonde feminine mystique to Hank, convince the CIA that she is a marvel and an augur in one.

But it comes crashing back in, of course, when Charles shies away from her––and it's not as if she really wants _him_ , for all that he's her oldest friend, but the way he loves her is all wrong and it's as easy to blame his repulsion on her blue skin as on anything else. He wants to protect her, but her scales won't convince him she needs no protection; it is 1962, and even when she adopts another skin her breasts hang heavily in their absence, a constant reminder.


End file.
